yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samson Altair
Samson Altair is one of the many new Original main characters involved in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanon story, Yugioh Arc-V: Twilight of Purgatory by zangetsu13. He is a young man that actually happens to be a hybrid, cross between a being of Astral World and Barian, making him the first species of his kind and one looked down upon both predecessor species. He arrives on Earth and becomes a traveling duelist with his only family, his Duel Spirits. Samson is left with many clues as to his parent's whereabouts and was led to Earth as a possible sign of clues for his search. For many years, Samson becomes an experienced duelist and arrives to Paradise City in order to compete in the Arc League Championship, upon not being associated with any Duel School, Samson qualifies to participate. He plays a role in aiding the growth of his fellow companion and stop Leo Akaba and the return of Zarc, however a greater threat is looming, far worse than the Supreme King Dragon. Design Appearances Samson is a young man, with an average looking physique, short dark brown hair in a 90's heartthrob style similar to Leonardo DiCaprio haircut, and golden eyes. He wears a dark brown jacket over a black shirt. His lower body consist of dark jeans and brown steel toe boots. A Deck box is strapped above his waistline, hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket Personality Samson is friendly, brotherly manner, laid-back, a few times serious, open-minded, secretive, and a lot more perspective of people or his surroundings. Samson is very passionate about dueling and Duel Monsters as he has the ability to communicate with Duel Spirits, in fact, it is because of this fact that the Duel Spirits are more of his family than just partners/companions since they were all he had after his parents vanished. While Samson does appear kind-hearted, he can be sassy or sarcastic by not try to make people's problems his own as he prefers to not get himself into trouble. He shows little interest in joining a Duel School, mostly because he does not want to risk becoming attach to anyone as any of his secrets can be revealed and he would prefer if no one pry into his private affairs or his emotions. This causes a bit of distrust among those of You Show but they understand not to bother him. Having grown with eight remaining years after his parent's disappearance, Samson developed a strong bond with his Duel Spirits, most noticeably his ace monster, "Sharon - Bringer of Light and Darkness". Samson deeply loves his cards as they were his only family for the time being of eight years. During a duel, Samson does not like to act impulsive by attacking blindly, as a matter of fact, he prefers to study his opponent's tactics by always going on the second turn than the first. Samson is shown to believe in his deck's power than using outside sources to aid him such as Action Cards as he sees them not in the term "cheating" but more of lack of improvement as if he were to use an Action Card to evade his close defeat then it tells him that he needs serious improvement to make sure to become better than before so he won't lose. However, he is willingly to swallow his pride to use an Action Card if people's lives are at stake. One of Samson's funny traits are to get lost in his personal thoughts as overthinking causes him to lack focus of his surroundings and those around him. He tends to commonly forget that only he can perceive and communicate with Duel Spirits, promoting people to think he's insane. Abilities Samson is rarely one of the many individuals to have the ability to perceive or communicate with a Duel Spirit. He was able to forge a bond between all the monsters in his deck and do to being able to see them, his Duel Spirits were able to act as a surrogate family for him. Since only he speak and see Duel Spirits, people who cannot will imagine he's insane since he's talking to thin air from their perspective. Samson is a unique individual due to his heritage of being a cross between two species of High-Energy, "Beings of Astral World" and "Barian". Unlike typical Barians and Astrals, Samson can morph into his Battle morph form without the need of a Barian Sphere Field since his body is self-producing high-energy, matching those high-energy of Astral World and Barian world. He has all the abilities of Astrals and Barians such as superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, and senses. He can take a punch from a grown man to the face without so much as flinching, in fact he's strong enough to flip two huge securities of the Underground Labor Facility and outmatch many Sector Security Officers by himself. While he is durable, however he is shown to be capable of being harmed such as when a Electric Shock Chip caused him harm, even provoking him to subconsciously to briefly turn into his true visage, but he has amazing endurance to resist and remove his helmet. Like any Barian, Samson has the ability to brainwash a person, but prefers to do so unless he considers a human that is a scum to him. He can generate energy waves or concussive blast to knock a person out cold. Samson can work his way in the Overlay Network to perform teleportation or vanishing anywhere on Earth. As he can use Rank-Up-Magic cards, Samson can utilize the ability to tap into Chaos and Rank-Up his Ace monster into her Cxyz Evolved Form. He also obtains the ability in unlocking new Rank-Up-Magic Cards, similar to how Yuya sees a vision of a new dragon for whenever back into a corner to turn a duel around. Like the Astrals, Samson can utilize Zexal Weapon cards at his disposal and equip them to "Chaos Sharon - Queen of Purgatorio", however this is only when Samson is using all of his full might when in Battle morph. Etymology Samson's last name Altair, means "Bird" or "Soar". His first name means "Sun Child" or "Bright Sun". Biography History Years ago, Samson's parents encountered one another during an incident. Samson's mother had saved his father, who had been imprisoned by enemy Barians. Despite both species loathing one another, his mother showed compassion and free his father. After that the two had intrigued themselves in a conversation that led to showing just because they are two different species, doesn't mean they have to always hate each other. For many months in secret, the two always visited each other and became best friends, however overtime it would grow something more. Samson's mother gave birth to him, the first hybrid cross between a Being of Astral World and Barian World. Knowing both races would not accept his mere existence, Samson was hidden by his parents for many years and grew up without the conflict of his parent's people, but that would not last as a male Barian named Kako was also in love with Samson's mother and finding out that she was with their people's hated enemy and had a child caused him to be filled with hate, jealousy and discrimination (Mostly towards Samson). He sought out his revenge by invoking the murder of both Samson's parents, however that failed to pass as while he attacked both his parents, they had manage to save themselves and their young ten year old child, then they mysteriously vanished, entrusting Samson to his father's longtime trusted friend. Samson was also given two Duel Monster cards, "Darklord Samael" and "Lilith - Queen of the Lilim", his parent's ace monsters. For many years, Samson trained how to control his abilities and polish his dueling skills. He was able to access immense powers such as wield the power of Zexal Weapons and Rank-Up his monsters. Samson forged a card from his soul, his companion and ace monster, Sharon. Samson also gained the ability to communicate with Duel Spirits. For the next 8 years, Samson grew a bond with all of his monsters and remained hidden. At the age of 14, Samson left the dimension where Astral World and Barian World rested (Noting that both world were unaffected by Zarc and Ray's doing, so they are aware of the four Dimensions and they were once as one Original Dimension). He arrived in the Standard Dimension where he began his reputation as a Traveling Duelist, which he traveled all over the world, meeting different types of Duelist and challenge them. Samson fought many Duelist with his Xyz Summoning and later mastered other Extra Summoning such as Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, etc. While he became a formidable and experienced Duelist, the real reason for traveling to Earth was because he found clues leading to his parent's whereabouts on Earth and the two cards they left behind are the key to finding them. Pre-Arc League Championship Samson arrives to Paradise City, sightseeing the city's beauty after occupying a hotel for the meantime. As Samson decides to go for a walk to get himself familiar with the city, he accidentally bumps into Sylvio Sawatari. Despite apologizing, Sylvio gives off his usual antics of being the "Perfect Duelist" and this causes Samson to give sarcasm, angering the younger man. Sylvio challenges Samson to a duel to prove his worth, of which Samson agrees. The duel starts off with Samson taking his first turn and pulling the unexpected, he ends his turn with only setting two face-down cards and not summon or set a single monster. While Sylvio and his three henchmen laugh hysterically, calling Samson an amateur and low rate duelist for not even playing a single monster, mocking the older young man that he must not know how to play the game, but Samson calmly notes that he had no reason to play anything as he already stated to win on his next turn and there was no need to set a defense against a weak opponent such as Sylvio. Anger by his remark, Sylvio starts off by Special Summoning "Escher the Frost Vassal" due to the two face-sown Samson set and tributes the monster to call on "Mobius the Frost Monarch". Upon its summon, its Effect activates and destroys both of Samson's two face-downs. Sylvio then activates the Spell Card: Tribute Carnival" to once more Tribute Summon and summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch". He gives a direct attack, however Samson activates a Trap Card from his hand: "Fool's Errand", protecting him from all Battle Damage he would've taken. Sylvio and his henchmen are shocked that Samson used an unorthodox card from his hand, then Samson further lectures them that Sylvio made so many amateur moves by summoning his Mobius the Mega Monarch on the same turn as its effect would've proven troublesome had he waited, otherwise any spells Samson were to set for his turn would have been destroyed, not that it had matter since Samson is sure to finish him off on his turn. He is also disappointed that not only has Sylvio fail to utilize the Monarch Deck at its potential but it does not include "Extra Deck Summoning" cards. On his turn, Samson summons his "Templar Knight", then activates its ability to summon another Templar Knight from his hand and then another from his deck. Having three monsters on the field, Samson continues his strategy by using the Spell Card: "Heaven's Song Uttering Choir" to create two more Templar Knight that are spell cards but remain nonetheless treated as monster cards. By using the four out of the five Templar Knights and forming a pair set of the four with the same level three, Samson Xyz Summons "Dawnbreaker" and "Duskslayer". The LID students are shocked that Samson knows how to xyz summon, which Samson overhears one of them mention it being an advance course taken by Elite Students only at Leo Institute of Dueling. Samson states that Extra Deck Summoning is not difficult as anyone can learn it. Meanwhile, at Leo Corporation, Declan is notified about two powerful Xyz Summoning energies. They deduce and narrow in on the location of where the summonings took place. They watch from screen as they witness Samson dueling Sylvio. Declan is curious as to who Samson is. He is given his background history and is a participant of the Arc League Championship, but is not associated with any Duel School. Back at the duel, Sylvio arrogantly dismisses the dangers of the two Xyz monsters and their Attack Points can't match up to Mobius, however, Samson turns the duel into a teaching lesson and instructs the younger man an Xyz monster's powers lay within its Overlay Units. By activating Duskslayer's first Overlay Unit, Samson destroys Mobius and deals halve of Mobius's attack points at Sylvio's Life Points, bringing it down to 2600 LP. Next, Samson uses Dawnbreaker's Overlay Units and doubles its attack points from 2300 to 4600 ATK. Sylvio and his henchmen are flabbergasted by its sudden power boost and for Sylvio that his face-down card, which was the Trap Card: Ice Rage, is useless as Duskslayer had been the one to destroy Mobius and even if he destroys the Xyz monster, there is nothing to stop Dawnbreaker. Samson easily defeats Sylvio and criticizes to next time to cut his attitude of claiming to be the best and master his deck's potential. Sylvio ignores his criticism and vows revenge to defeat him next time, which Samson hardly doubts that day will come and sweat drops at Sylvio not having paid attention. Leaving himself all alone. For the rest of the entire day, Samson finishes his last visit to call if for a day when he meets Zuzu and Allie. They introduce themselves, thus when the question of Samson being apart of a Duel School is brought up, Samson reveals he's self-taught, thus promotes Zuzu to visit You Show. Samson agrees, which for Sharon is oddly surprise as Samson usually isolates anyone from his life. Arc League Championship Friendship Cup Friendship Cup Finals Heartland City Duel Academy Relationships Sharon Sharon and Samson have a strong forged bond than any other Duel Spirit. Sharon tends to act as Samson's "never asked sister", since she is always scolding him for being blunt or impulsive in certain circumstance. While she and Samson deeply care for each other, Sharon wishes Samson to let people into his life and gather friends so he will never have to be lonely as she worries Samson's lone wolf travel nature will forever push people out of his life and never find true happiness. In a Duel, despite knowing she can be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard temporarily in her card form, she is touched and sadden that Samson cares too much to ever see her get taken down by another monster as both share a connection, representing each other's bond. Samson claims that he feels his soul is apart to Sharon's, that seeing her in pain also puts him in pain. Some would say that both Sharon and Samson share something equivalent to soulmates. Sophia Blackburn From their first encounter, the two are not off to a good start, mainly because Sophia was tasked with the mission to destroy Samson for shaming her family's honor, of what it stood for, then there's that fact that Samson is not suppose to be a creature to exist, however this is not her voice of opinion towards him as she only calls him a "disgrace" or "freak" because her father sees him that way and Sophia believes that he father's word is true, so she calls Samson harsh words, but doesn't mean it. She was intended to steal his soul and destroy everything he cared for, including his cards, however after losing to Samson during their rematch at the Arc League Championship and learning the truth that her father lied about Samson and his family, she was left distraught, unable to figure out was was true or false. She did gain a respect of towards Samson and recognizes his dueling skills by how strong his bond is with Sharon, which was the reason why he won against her as she can relate due to her sharing a bond with her ace monster, "Chaos Infernal Demoness Sophia eventually joins the Lancer's mission to journey into the Synchro Dimension and tolerates Samson as the two butt heads, causing others to think the pair are an item. Time to time, Sophia begins to see a new light of how she perceives Samson and grows to have feelings for him. She showed a hint of jealously when many fan girls were cheering for him, though she was unable to determine what she felt in her chest was jealously at that time. Out of all the members of the Lancers, she only confines in him and treats Samson with respect, mainly because she has a low view point of humans and Samson is half-Barian. Samson does develop feelings for Sophia and vouches she is not an enemy against those who judge her. He is often teased by his friends and allies of him and Sophia having a thing together, though he calmly states that there is nothing going on between them, except he is in denial. A running gag theme is whenever both him and Sophia have a moment just to themselves, the You Show Gang eavesdrop on them, angering the two. Yuya Sakaki Yuya becomes great friends with Samson quickly as they enjoy their companionship over dueling. Samson is amused by Yuya's ideals of Entertainment Dueling by reaching out to people's hearts, however he believes Yuya requires to see the harsh reality of human kind before trying to force his beliefs into people, something also he believes Yuya should understand as well that reaching out to people means using your actions, not words. Samson doesn't appear to be fond of Yuya constant use of Action Cards as his beliefs are that Action Cards are nothing more but hinder all duelist's skills that it prevents a duelist from reaching their true potential and lacks trust in their strength's deck. He teaches Yuya to start on relying more on his deck than trying to save himself from near lose by using an Action Card as losing will help improve his skills. As best friends, Samson helps Yuya see pass his dense nature and reveal to him about his feelings for Zuzu, of course this in turns causes Yuya and Zuzu to push Samson into being together with Sophia. Zuzu Boyle Samson views Zuzu as the little sister he never asked for. He seems protective of her well-being as shown for concern when she is filled with doubt and confusion about the Yuya/Yuto identity crisis. He does his best attempt in realizing that she cannot doubt her childhood friend and believe he was apart of a issue he had not involvement. He was willingly to offer his help in improving her dueling skills and learn Extra Summoning methods to aid in her quest to become stronger and protect her friends. Samson offers advise to become more backbone in not holding herself from any small obstacles, once more relating to the Yuya/Yuto issue. As a older brother figure, Samson helps Zuzu and Yuya realize their feelings for one another, of course this in turns causes Yuya and Zuzu to try and persuade Samson into seeing his feelings for Sophia. Deck Samson uses a special Archetype known as "Purgatorio Guardian Deck", which consist monsters known as Purgatorio monsters that are either Warrior-Type or Spellcaster-Type monsters, using effects to build up an Xyz Summon. The other set are Angelic Guardians, Fairy-Type monsters with special powerful Effects that help overwhelm his opponent by either boosting his current monsters on the field. As an Xyz Specialist, Samson focuses on swarming his field with monsters as possible to Xyz Summon from his Extra Deck and uses monsters to increase or decrease their levels to call upon a certain Xyz monster. Samson knows how to perform Ritual, Fusion, and Synchro as well, but prefers Xyz Summoning over them. Due to his Astral and Barian heritage, Samson can use Chaos Xyz Evolution on his ace monster, "Sharon - Bringer of Light and Darkness", which has many evolution forms from using Rank-Up Magic cards as well. Samson can use the powerful ability used by Beings of Astral World, Shining Draw to draw the cards he needs and use Zexal Weapons to equip them to his ace monster. Duels Category:Zangetsu13 Category:Male